


That Awkward Party

by KhepiAri



Category: That Awkward Magic
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Dating, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Just before the drunken confession, just before the drunken kiss, just before their love became intangible, Evan was thinking.  (A fan imagination of what Evan was doing while Ansel was getting drunk and confused in his first high-school party.)That Awkward Magic is written by SomeBunny, it's available on Webtoon and Tapas. It's her copyright story and art. This is just fanfiction. Please read the actual story.
Relationships: Ansel Baker/Evan Brooks, Ansel/Evan, Evan/Ansel
Kudos: 27





	That Awkward Party

'So, Evan how did you meet Ansel? We never saw you both speak to each other ever before!' The girl beside me asks as I sip my cola and scan the room, Ansel looks nervous, stop clinging to Jason. Despite her scary temper and maniacal love, I have to agree Allison knows how to throw a party, I hope Ansel makes some new friends.

'Sorry... What? I couldn't hear you.' I ask the girl who is standing dangerously close to me to spark rumours about me cheating on my geeky boyfriend. Well, fake boyfriend but a boy and a friend or a friend who happens to be a boy.

'I found him in the closet sneezing.' I reply.

'Come on! Don't joke with us.' Another girl makes a face.

'Tell us! How did you meet?' When you enter puberty, the adults keep you lecturing about safe sex, and protection, and peer pressure, but no one warns you about the pressure a gaggle of giggling girls create. All of them are beautiful and nice, yet I don't seem to find any attraction for them.

'I was running and I happened to hear a noise coming from the small broom closet near the locker room, Ansel was sneezing and hiding inside it, because he feared he caught flu and might pass it on to others.' Not the exact truth but not a lie either.

'Awww isn't that cute! So you took him to the nurse's office and helped him get over his sickness?' The tallest of the girls asks me. Curiosity is dripping from her mouth.

'No, he didn't catch flu but it was constant exposure to chalk dust that made him suffer that day. I just happened to see those lovely eyes that he hid behind those obnoxious glasses.' I sigh, it sounded much gayer than it did in my head.

'You really like him!' The tall girl cried like I was the creature she was waiting to pet her whole life while I keep scanning the room, Ansel is nowhere in the periphery of my vision.

'I do really like that Dork.' I reply, nope he was nowhere near me, I hope no one sneaks him alcohol.

'Yeah the whole school realized that when he cheered for you today. That was so cute.' One with the cap on her head smiled. Rest of them kept nodding with her.

'He is awkwardly magical.' I inform, now I was worried.

'That's so sweet! Okay, Evans, we should let you go, you seem worried.' The tall girl finally realized.

'I am not worried to be exact, its Ansel's first party ever, I want him to make friends but I don't want him to get overwhelmed either, it's hard for an introvert like him, so please excuse me, girls.' I wave them and start looking for the magic boy that's when I spot my best friend.

'Hey Jason where is ...?' I blush and hesitate a little.

'Your boyfriend? I forgot him in the kitchen?' Jason rubs the back of his head. Dude seriously! My brain sighs.

'I'll go check up on him.' But before that can happen, I run into my dear former girlfriend, Allison.

'ALLISON!' I flinch out of ingrained fear.

'Hey! You came. I'm glad. If you're looking for Ansel, he's out there having fun. I introduced him to everyone.' She really is out of this world.

'Really? That's great, thanks.' I relax a bit.

'You really care about him.' Allison looks so happy about this. Maybe I can tell her the truth.

'By the way, congratulations on today's game.' She is unpredictable too.

'Yeah, and regarding that announcement what was that all about?' That is still bothering me, now my parents have found out about Ansel and me. I have no idea how they will react.

'What's wrong with it?' Seriously, Allison, everything is wrong with it! I scream internally.

'It was totally unnecessary.' Okay, I am bothered by it.

'Unnecessary? You are the image of the school!' And who made me the 'Image?' All because you were crazy a girlfriend!

'And nobody asked me about that!' I almost yell. 'What if I refused?'

'EXACTLY!' Allison folds her arms, it's not a good sign.

'Why are you mad? I'm supporting you.' Why do you think I am pretending to be gay and madly in love, you crazy cheerleader!

'You aren't supporting me, you just surpassed your obsession with me to a whole new level.' Here I drop a truth bomb.

'Obsession? I'm trying to continue with our friendship in the best possible way, I want to make things easier for you so that you don't suffer like me!' Her scary index finger is two inches away from poking my eyes. Should I try telling her the truth?

'It was only for two weeks.' I lament.

'Don't you dare tell me how I felt after you lied to me and let me fall in love with you! I want to be your friend and I would know of the things that make you uncomfortable if you would just talk to me instead of avoiding me.' I just got scolded. But she is right, her feelings are hers I can't judge them on the time we spent together, but what about Ansel! What if I am hurting his feelings too!

'You're right.' I should be honest.

'Am I?' Allison is taken aback.

'Yeah.' I continue, 'I know I didn't treat you as a good as I should have, I wasn't sincere, I'm sorry. I was an asshole.' And she stares at me.

'There is something else that I have to tell you.' I must be honest for her sake, for my sake and especially Ansel's, that ginger witch-boy doesn't deserve a sham romance to protect my blunder.

'Now that I know that tolerance and diversity is something important to you, I must be honest with you.'

'What's up with that?' Allison is too close to my face. Be honest, be honest, be honest I chant internally.

'Well... me and my boyfri... boyf... boy....' Fuck this is harder than I thought.

'Your boyfriend.' She really is supportive.

'Yeah, well ... we are not...' Allison just move your face away! I am screaming inside.

'Not?' She is intrigued. Fuck it I will be honest.

'Allison.' I hear a girl's voice break behind me.

'Does it bother you if we use this photo of Evan sleeping as a table?' What the fuck! That's a huge portrait scale framed photograph of me!

'Good picture by the way.' One of the two who is carrying the frame compliments my ex-stalker girlfriend.

'Sure I have plenty more.' Allison chimes.

'Thanks' both the girls leave.

'So what were you telling me?' Allison smiles. I can't say the truth, I can't, I can't I can't. Sorry Ginger Boy, you are going to be my boyfriend for a long-long time.

'Now that you have given us your support, we couldn't be happier. Now I'm gayer, very very gay! Very in love with men! Thank you for supporting this relationship that I'm sure it will last a lot longer!' Sorry Ansel, if I have to marry you to keep this stalker away I will. I will be madly and badly be gay for you.

'You don't have to thank me. In fact, I was going to give Ansel one of those pictures.' No, you are not turning my magical boyfriend into a stalker. I will destroy everything of mine she has.

'No, thanks.' I insist.

'If you find Ansel, could you tell him I am looking for him upstairs?' I wink.

'I will.' Allison nods and leaves. As soon as she leaves, I dash upstairs to find the room where this stalker keeps her trophies.

* * *

 **And I don't know if I should be flattered** , scared, or angry at myself. Allison in her all her craziness, loved me and I hurt her bad, I get that. But to dedicate a room to me is CRAZY! I can see some cushion with my face on it, posters of me on the wall, a photograph of me on the ceiling. I am everywhere! And it is not healthy or pleasing to look at me in different poses. I knew she was stealing my undergarments, my t-shirts, my pens and whatever that had a trace of me.

But it has to stop, had she not been so crazy, I wouldn't have dragged Ansel into this mess. Oh, dork! His heart, he is gay and I am forcing him to fake romance with me. I am feeling so guilty. I keep ripping apart whatever I lay my hands on; everything in this room is either about me or of mine. Once I am done destroying this library of Evandria, I am taking out Ansel with me. I need a break to see what's outside that window.

'Where is Ansel?

Oh shit! That little pumpkin is out there on his own, with his unstable magic around. What if he gets nervous and loses control? I need to get back to Ansel. As I am about rip the last of the pillow-covers, my eyes land on something familiar.

Ansel is sitting on a bench near the pool, who is that with my magic boy? I am not liking it, he is too cosy and shit! He kissed Ansel! He kissed Ansel and he is trying to hug him. Who is this guy? I have to hurry.

Wait, should I interfere? What if this is the person meant for Ansel?

'Did I just see what I think I just saw?' I have no time to think these thoughts and I hasten my speed when I hear the sound of water splashing and I know its Ansel who fell into the pool. No one hugs my magic boy, wait for me, Ansel.

And I run at speed of light, don't touch my magical boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read That Awkward Magic on webtoon! Please read it now! Enjoy this story and please follow me on Instagram at khepiari, I badly need followers.


End file.
